TRADUCTION: Théoricien de la conspiration
by Cassandre Potter
Summary: Iemitsu avait prévenu Reborn que son fils avait tendance à voir des complots partout... MAIS NE POUVAIT-IL PAS LUI SIGNALER A QUEL POINT IL ÉTAIT PRÉCIS!
**Disclamer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn et ses personnages appartiennent à Akira Amano, japonaise de son état. Donc pas à moi. Conspiracy Theorist Tsuna est une fic rédigée en anglaise de ariathal2410 (Australie). Etant Cassandre Potter, française seul la traduction est de moi.**

* * *

 **Tsuna où le Théoricien de la Conspiration**

Un petit brun hurla en voyant le petit bébé vêtu d'un costume au pied de l'escalier. Celui-ci portait un chapeau fedora et ses yeux étaient deux piscines d'obsidienne. Le bébé leva un sourcil à la réaction exagéré. Bien sûr, il pourrait être assez intimidant même sous cette forme, mais il n'essayait même pas de l'être. La plupart des gens voyait en lui un bébé innocent à première vue.

-Maman! Pourquoi avez-vous laissé un tueur à gage de la mafia entrer dans la maison?! Hurla le garçon brun à sa mère qui était debout à côté du bébé.

Ça expliquait la réaction initiale. Quoique non, pas vraiment.

-Eeeeh? Ce petit bébé? Elle semblait choquée par la nouvelle mais se recula néanmoins. Le bébé sourit.

-Ciaossu. Je suis Reborn, votre nouveau tuteur à domicile.

La femme se détendit confondue par la déclaration, confortée par son apparence. Le garçon pas tellement:

-Regarde! Il n'y a aucun moyen qu'un bébé puisse parler et marcher comme un adulte! Il est probablement un homme s'étant retrouvé maudit dans une forme infantile! Hurla à nouveau le brun.

Après, il est vrai que Reborn avait été mis en garde contre les théories du complot de l'adolescent brun. Cependant _personne_ ne lui avait signalé à quel point elles étaient exactes. Pas plus que la tendance de sa mère à les croire. Elle le soutenait de nouveau. Reborn soupira.

-Je ne suis pas ici pour vous faire du mal. ( _où pas beaucoup_ ricanant intérieurement) Je suis ici pour vous former tout comme le flyer le dit. Tenta t-il de rassurer la famille terrifiée.

-Je vous ai dit que ce dépliant était une couverture pour une mission d'infiltration louche! Pépia de nouveau le brun. Sa mère eu la décence de paraître gênée par son erreur.

-Je suis ici pour vous former afin que vous deveniez le prochain patron des Vongola. Commença Reborn mais avant qu'il n'ait pu continuer son explication il fut de nouveau interrompu par les commentaires de Tsuna.

-Vongola? Ça ressemble un peu à une grande famille mafieuse! Pourquoi moi, tous les héritiers sont morts où quelque chose? Il y a probablement eu un coup d'état de la part d'un enfant adopté aussi... Comme si l'enfer j'allais devenir un méchant grand patron mafieux!

A la fin de la diatribe du brun, Reborn avait beaucoup de mal à ne pas tomber bouche bé devant le garçon. Savait-il seulement le degré de précision de ses informations? Avait-il eu accès aux informations de l'intérieur? Est-ce que Iemitsu avait laissé des fichiers à la maison?

Reborn serra les dents, son esprit errant à ce qu'il pouvait faire endurer à Iemitsu sans que le Nono ne lui retombe dessus. Il jeta de nouveau un regard à Tsunayoshi Sawada lequel était de nouveau plongé dans l'une de ses diatribes.

-... Je ne peux pas avoir obtenu ça du côté de maman. Ce qui signifie donc que ça vient du côté de papa. Probablement un ancêtre ayant déménagé au japon et qui a changé son nom après avoir nommé son successeur. Est-ce que papa sait? Probablement il doit bien faire partie de ça, sinon il aurait été choisi pour être le prochain chef... quelque chose comme un conseiller externe, peut être? Ouais ça sonne juste...

Reborn replongea dans ses fantasme de torture, réussissant de justesse à garder un visage impassible devant ce théoricien de la compréhension effroyablement précis.

-Arrête. Était tout ce que pouvais dire Reborn arrêtant ainsi une nouvelle diatribe du garçon sur les trois puissances lesquelles sonnaient étrangement comme le Tri ni Sette. Reborn devait retenir un frisson alors que les yeux du garçon paranoïaque était braqué sur lui. Il pouvait pratiquement entendre toutes les théories rampantes dans le cerveau de l'enfant. Ce qui était modérément terrifiant étant donné le degré de précision qu'elles avaient. C'était comme si le garçon regardait dans son âme. _Personne_ ne regardait dans son âme.

-Sawada Tsunayoshi. Les Vongola n'ont pas d'autres héritiers, ton père ne peut pas le prendre en charge ce qui vous laisse, vous. Vous deviendrez le dixième parrain et "non" n'est pas une option. Serait-il utile de signaler qu'à l'origine ils étaient un groupe d'autodéfense et que le neuvième et actuel parrain souhaite ramener les Vongola à ses racines? Lâcha Reborn en un seul grand souffle.

Le garçon brun médita ses paroles pendant un moment avant de murmurer de nouveau.

-Ça à probablement tourné mafia après que mon ancêtre soit parti au Japon...

Reborn essayait vraiment de ne pas tirer sur le garçon. Il essayait vraiment.

-Est-ce que ça signifie que je vais devoir devenir ami avec les gens? Je ne pense pas que ça marchera. Je suis connu comme Dame Tsuna pour une raison...

Le garçon avait l'air un peu nerveux, maintenant mais apaisé avec l'idée au moins. Reborn résista à l'envie de sourire. Ce ne serait pas bon d'effrayer le garçon maintenant qu'il avait finalement obtenu son attention. Non pas qu'il ne serait pas lui faire peur plus tard...

-Ne vous inquiétez pas à ce sujet. Vous aurez beaucoup d'amis avant que vous ne vous en rendiez compte.

Le garçon le regarda suspicieusement une fois de plus, mais il semblait beaucoup plus calme qu'il ne l'était auparavant. Reborn sourit, cela allait être intéressant. Bien que garder un visage impassible devant ce garçon se révélerait être très difficile.

-...Alors quand pensez-vous m'enseigner comment utiliser les pouvoirs de la flamme froide?

L'œil de Reborn se crispa.


End file.
